Findings
by secretofserenity
Summary: a collection of chlerek chloe derek drabbles taking place in different time, places, etc... R and R please! rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I just realized that there aren't enough Darkest Powers fanfics out there, so, here ya go! Each chapter will be a different one-shot, and will be set in different times, places, and so on. This one is set a little while after The Awakening, and they are still at Andrew's house.

Disclaimer: if I owned darkest Powers, or any of the characters, do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing fan fiction?

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

I cringed as Derek let out another blood curdling whimper. As he shivered, I shivered with him, as he whimpered, I felt like too, as his nails dug into the earth, I suffered along with him.

This was the fifth time that his body had tried, and failed, to change into a wolf. I inched closer to him, partly from the cold and partly from concern, and placed my hand on his back. Between his shoulder blades, like always. This time seemed to be the worst. His muscles weren't just spasming, they were twisting and curling themselves wildly around my hand.

They had also been coming more and more often, the last one being only the week before. I didn't know if this was natural for werewolves, and I was too scared to ask.

Derek let out another growl that sounded almost like a sob. Watching him writhe in pain, I felt like… crying. There was that feeling again, the same one that danced in my stomach whenever I saw him. I ignored it. No time for that right now.

"Good job. Good job. Good job." I just kept repeating those words of comfort, not knowing what else to say. I really had no idea what else to do. A wave of vomit spewed forth, and I resisted the urge to gag.

I moved even closer, feeling the heat of him dance on me, and placed my other hand flat against his lower back. It was hot. I felt a burning sensation, but didn't remove either of my hands. Derek needed me right now, I couldn't be weak.

As another spasm sent forth more bile, I began rubbing soothing circles on his back, like always. Then, I did something I never did before.

Without realizing what I was doing, I began leaning forward, and rested the side of my face in between my hands on his back. I heard a feral sounding grunt, telling me he hadn't expected this. I couldn't help but smile. Sure, he wouldn't notice me whispering to him through his pain, but the second I touch him, he looks up.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm him. After a while of this, the hair on his back began growing longer, thicker. I couldn't feel his warm skin anymore, so I started shivering. I dismissed the cold, and focused on the feeling of his soft fur under my cheek.

It seemed to pause for a second, and I waited for the hair to start receding as the change reversed itself. It didn't.

Still, trying not to worry him, I kept my eyes closed and didn't move.

Then, I heard a sound coming from him. I recognized it as a whisper, and moved closer to his head to hear the incoherent snarl. "Not right."

Those words sent terror through me, shooting ice into my veins. "Wh-wh-what? Wh-what's not right?" I said, probably more panicky then I cared to admit.

"It doesn't feel right. I keep… drifting in and out of control." he said, voice unrecognizable.

Before I could say anything else, his back shot up, and I moved back to my original position. I was seriously scared now. If Derek though something was wrong… ! I couldn't worry myself like this. He was probably just talking about falling asleep when he said 'drifting in and out'. then, what did the other part mean? the part where he added 'drifting in and out _of control_"

Who cared? He was probably exhausted, didn't know what he was talking about, but still, the fear sliced through me like a knife. What if something happened to him?!

My thoughts were broken by a howl. I realized that he was more canine then human now. The change seemed to be ending. See? I thought to myself, nothing was wrong.

Then the wolf beneath me turned to stare at me, and I felt scared. Adrenaline began dumping into my system, by the bucketfuls.

_What's to be scared of? _I asked myself. _it's Derek_.

But those eyes, they weren't _his_ eyes. They weren't _my_ Derek's eyes. That was enough to temporarily shock me out of my fear. When had I started thinking of him as my Derek? I didn't have much time to contemplate this as the wolf's eyes caught my attention again.

They were green, but not his green. They didn't have Derek inside them.

Without thinking what I was doing, suddenly I was rising. Then, I was running back towards the house., and the wolf was chasing me.

I ran my fastest, but the wolf caught up with me in no time. Then, I was falling. It all happened so fast, I never even thought about anything. My mind was blank. Either that, or, the thoughts were coming and going so fast I didn't even register them. That seemed like the more plausible answer.

The wolf was snarling at me. It walked so that it was over top of me, and lowered it's head to my neck.

I shut my eyes, hoping that Derek, if he was still in there, wouldn't kill himself after this.

Then, the heat was removed from my neck, and I looked up to see the wolf wildly throwing his head from side to side, and when he looked at me, it was his eyes. Derek's.

Then, he ran. I heard crinkling in the bushes not too far away, and I waited a couple of minutes before following.

I carefully and slowly pushed the branches aside, so I could see him, huddled on the ground, human features becoming recognizable again. "Derek?" I asked hesitantly.

Nothing.

I tried again. "Derek? Can you hear me?"

A grunt, then a look over his shoulder that told me to stay quiet, and give him some time to think. He was mostly human now.

Still feeling a twinge of uneasy, I kept my gaze on him until I was sure he wouldn't bolt. Then, I begin backing away. When my back hit a tree, I slid down it, waiting for what seemed like only a couple minutes, but in reality was probably close to an hour. Light was starting to break over the foliage, bathing me in gold.

When I couldn't wait any longer, I decided that he'd had enough time to himself, and approached the bush he was still behind. Slowly, like you do to spooked horses that you don't want to freak out and run away.

He mistook my slowness for fear. "You have every reason to be scared." he said. "Go ahead, go back to Andrew's."

He voice sounded unchararistically soft, and quiet. But, I kept advancing anyway. When I slid to the ground beside him, he took that as an opportunity to explain himself. "I almost killed you."

Okay, that wasn't the explanation I was expecting. But, I kept quiet, still, waiting for him to continue.

A shuddering breath, like he wasn't sure what to tell me. I wanted so badly to say _Derek, it's not your fault._

But, the thing was, I wasn't sure if it was or not. I was praying for the latter.

"I could see you, clearly, and I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it. I wanted to, but I couldn't." he looked up at me, like he was expecting me to slap him at any time.

When I didn't, he continued.

"it was like I was trapped inside my body. I couldn't stop what I was doing. I watched as I chased you, jumped on you, almost…" he trailed off, looking away.

I placed my hand over his. "It wasn't _you_, Derek. I know it wasn't you. You would never do that. Never." I said. When he tried to pull his hand away, I caught it in my other hand, holding his big hand between both of my petite ones.

He shook his head, gaze still wandering. I moved into his path of sight again. Then, he seemed to notice how close we were getting, and corrected it. "I could have so easily killed you, Chloe. I don't think you understand that. I could have _killed you." he added quietly, leaning closer again._

_We sat like this for a long time, staring into each other's eyes. When he tried to pull back, I gave his hand a squeeze, and soon, even he was leaning closer to me. _

_When our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my face I whispered. "But you didn't."_

_And then, he was kissing me, and my head was spinning, and I felt like the ground was falling out from beneath my feet, and all I cared abut was him, and the feel of his lips on mine. _

_After what could have been hours, we broke apart, both breathing raggedly. The guilt and anger (at himself) was still in his eyes, but further away. A burning passion had taken it's place. _

_He pulled me in, my head resting on his broad shoulder. I was half asleep, and wasn't sure if I'd heard it, but knew I had. _

"_Thank you, Chloe."_

………………………………_....................................................................................................................._

_There, it's finished! My first Darkest powers fanfic. I can't wait to get started on the next one-shot! Please tell me what you think. If you don't, I won't continue! Just one quick review? For me? Please?_

_PS: if you didn't get why he couldn't control what he was doing in wolf form, it's because of what the Edison group did._

_-Serenity_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friendlies! I'm back with another one shot! This time it's if Derek and Chloe met up with Tori and Simon in The Awakening, but they didn't meet at Andrew's house. But, again, Derek and Chloe have had no previous relationship. Next time, I'm thinking I should experiment with them when they HAVE had a relationship. Would you guys like it? Seriously, leave me an idea for a oneshot, and I'll do it. Just no lemons. I will never do a lemon.

I also really wanna do one where they have kids. Mostly cause I think that Derek would be the overprotective kind of daddy. Teehee!

It is currently raining buckets outside. *cries* Sunny, where are you?

I'm tired of doing the disclaimers. Derek, why don't you do it?

Derek: why me?

Me: because, you're a cute wolf boy whom everyone loves. Including me.

Derek: … O_o

Me: Hehe…GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT!

Derek: *runs away*

Me: well, that was a wasted effort!

Lols

Me: *sigh* Derek should be doing this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this one-shot.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I looked at all the cheap motels and restaurants, and hoped that I wasn't drooling all over myself. I hadn't eaten for almost a day. None of us had. I wondered if the others were staring at the strip the way I was. I didn't bother looking.

A couple months before, I would have sneered at the low quality of the motels, and headed off for some five star resorts. Now? Not so much.

We'd been on the run for at least a week straight, with almost no time to sleep, or even rest. Needless to say, we weren't exactly the picture of beauty.

"I don't care what any of you say, I am sleeping in a bed tonight." Tori's annoying voice drew my gaze back to my companions. She was looking at the hotels with only slight disdain, the Tori version of a extremely joyful beam. Her hair was knotted and the left part was sticking out in a weird direction. She noticed me looking and attempted smoothing it as she glared daggers at me.

"Ya, Chloe could probably go for a restful sleep, too. Huh, Chlo?" Simon said kindly, like always. I did a double take on the 'Chlo' part, but dismissed it as a new nickname. Maybe if I ignored it, it would hopefully be forgotten.

"Y-ya!" I stuttered, suddenly feeling extremely tired. He smiled at me. Not just a kind smile, but…something else. Something PAST kind. It irked me. Before, it hadn't. before, I'd have been ecstatic to hear him say anything to me. When had that changed?

The mention of a bed had drained all energy from me. Simon looked concerned at my nervous stutter, and waited for me to say something else. "Ya, I can't wait to get in a bed!" this seemed to please Simon.

Tori snorted, and I could tell that if she was allowed to say anything, she would probably be talking about how 'our resident cheerleader is running out of chants.'

I snuck a peek over at Derek. He looked the way he always did. Of course, if anything but that token scowl of his was on his face, I think I might have a heart attack. He noticed me watching him, and looked down at me curiously. I flushed and looked away, trying to discreetly move further away from him. I didn't know why I felt this warm feeling inside of me, when he only so much as glanced at me. With Simon, it only made me feel nervous and awkward.

"We should probably get a room before it gets dark." Simon said tiredly.

After happy squeal from Tori, he added with a glare in her direction, "_IF_ we're getting a hotel room."

She growled at him.

After a pointed look from Derek, Simon continued with a sigh. "Yes, Derek, we'll get some food, too." he said over complaints and threats from Tori.

"Should we save time by splitting up? Some of us go get food while the others get a room?" Tori asked hopefully. She was making it sound as if she was actually thinking of the well being of the group, but really, she just wanted to be in civilization again. I brushed one lank, dull piece of black hair behind my ear, feeling the dirt encrusted on my cheeks. I wouldn't mind a shower, either. I tried scratching some out of my oily pores.

Simon looked too tired to argue with Tori.

"Fine, Tori. We'll split up. _You_" he pointed at her, "Go get the food, while _we_ book a room."

Tori sputtered. "But that's not fair! Someone else has to at least come with me! Why can't Chloe do it?"

Simon massaged his temples. "Because Chloe doesn't make me want to jump off a cliff."

Tori's cheeks flared with anger, contrasting oddly with her hair. "Hey, I-"

Simon slammed his hand down over her mouth, halting what could have turned into a full blown screaming session.

"I'm too tired to deal with you, Tori. If you're gonna be an idiot about it, I'll go with you."

Simon looked to me. "That okay with you?" he asked, jerking his head towards Derek.

I nodded.

Simon looked surprised. "You sure? I can stay with you, if you want."

"No, I'm fine."

This time, it was Derek's turn to look surprised. "Really?" he asked, mouth hanging open.

I sighed. "Guys, if you really don't want me to go with either of you, I'm fine alone." I muttered.

"No!" they said in unison.

Derek regained his composure quickly, is features back into that frown that seemed permanently etched into his face. "No, that's fine, Chloe. I was just wondering if you would be fine going…alone with…me." he drug out the last word.

I nodded, wondering why he was making such a big deal out of it. "Yes Simon, yes Derek. I would be absolutely fine going like this." I said it slowly, like I was talking to a three year old.

Simon sighed. "We'll meet at the central square at around," he checked his watch, "Eleven thirty."

Simon pulled out his wallet with my bank card in it and the money from their Father. He got out a few tens, and handed them to his brother. Tori then took off down the street, Simon in tow. She was practically dragging him. Simon kept glancing back at us over his shoulder, like he thought it was all our fault.

Oh, wait. I guess it was our fault.

I looked back at Derek, who was chuckling at his brother. I cleared my throat. Now that we were alone, the air had turned uncomfortable. "So, guess we should go get a room, huh?"

"Guess so." we turned to the strip of old, probably rat infested motels.

We walked for a couple of minutes, before Derek pointed to a sign hanging in the right hand corner of one of the motel windows. In bold, red letters, it told us that the pleasure of staying in this motel could be ours for only 14.99 dollars per night.

Derek began flipping through the pile of tens Simon had given him. He counted as he flipped. "Ten, twenty, thirty." he turned to me, silently waiting for my consent. I looked towards the doors, noting the yellowish mold growing on some unknown chunk of food, or what USED to be food, sitting proudly on the desk and shook my head.

Derek looked at me inquisitively. "Tori would have a hissy fit if we stayed here." I explained, pointing to the source of my distaste.

"Who cares about what _Tori_ thinks?" he rumbled, already starting in the direction of the beat up building.

I grabbed his arm. "Do you really feel like dealing with her tonight?"

He didn't reply.

"What's worse, paying a few extra bucks for a nicer motel, or listening to Tori all night?"

"Anything's better than listening to Tori." he replied, turning away with me still latched onto his arm.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I was happy we wouldn't be staying in that particular motel. I let go of his arm.

Minutes passed as we walked by numerous hotels of various status. Nice, dirty, clean, new, old. Unfortunately, most of them fell into the 'dirty, old' category.

I shivered. Derek looked down at himself, obviously looking for something to give me, but finding none, settled for wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, and he scowled, dropping his arm. I grabbed his forearm as it fell, and gingerly put it back on my shoulders.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw his eyes widen, before he pulled me closer into his side.

Night was quickly overtaking the streets, and instead of walking out of the 'bad section' of town, we seemed to be wandering deeper into it.

Drug dealers and other people that I'd prefer not to name crowded the street. Derek pulled me even closer into him, if that was possible.

I remembered the last time this happened. "Werewolves?" I asked, my heart kicking into high gear.

He shook his head, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. "I just don't like the look of these people," he answered.

_neither do I…_

We kept walking, faster than usual. At one point, I was offered a pipe of something, though I had no idea what.

After many attempts to sell us various illegal substances, the streets started to get less and less scungy, and we were eventually onto what seemed to be the good side of town.

Derek pulled his shirt sleeve up, checking his watch. He swore lightly. "Eleven twenty. If we're late, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I thought you didn't care what Tori thought."

"I don't. I was talking about Simon."

I giggled a little, thinking of Simon whining. It just didn't seem like him.

Derek tugged me along, and pointed to a random hotel. "How about that one?"

I didn't object, mostly since we were rushed for time. We started towards the hotel. The door opened, and I was warm again. Derek dropped his arm, and an aching emptiness took it's place.

We began walking towards the front desk, when a small yawn escaped me. Derek, noticing this, gestured to an array of chairs across the room. I wandered off to sit in one.

I plopped down in the one nearest to me, and rubbed my eyes. I remembered when I used to sit in class, and complain about how tired I was because I had to get up a little earlier than usual. That kind of tired was nothing like this. I could lay down on burning hot coals, and still be asleep in seconds. That's what it felt like at least.

I wondered what my friends were doing. I wondered if they saw the kidnapping reports about me on the news. I wonder if they even care anymore, or if I've just faded into history. Just a crazy girl who used to walk the same halls as them. I wonder if they'll ever tell anyone about what I used to be like. Gossip turned into a legend as different generations moved into the school. 'Do you remember that girl who used to go to school here?' 'Ya, they say she, like, totally freaked out and tried to jump out a window!' 'I heard that they didn't even bother taking her to the hospital. They just took her straight to the asylum.' 'They say her soul still walks these halls…' and then they would laugh and walk away, already talking about something else, the rumours of the poor crazy girl completely forgotten.

I was so consumed in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that there were other people here until they sat down across from me.

I looked up, and saw two teenage boys, around my age, both with brown hair. When I looked at them, one of them smiled at me. I felt heat rising to my face. How long had it been since I'd talked to a boy? I mean, one that didn't turn into a canine or levitate basketballs.

I had just been staring at the poor boy the entire time. His smile faltered as he wondered if I had brain damage.

Eventually, I found my face muscles and forced them into a grin.

"Hi," he said, "My name's Joseph, and this is my brother Joshua."

"I-I…am Chloe." I said haltingly.

Joseph laughed light heartedly at my stutter. "So, where do you live?"

I gulped. "J-just around t-t-the corner."

Joshua straightened. "That's where we live. How come we haven't seen you before?"

I opened my mouth to say that they probably haven't seen me because we just moved in. before anything could come out, I found myself being pulled up. I looked over my shoulder to see Derek.

"Too expensive." he grunted.

"Okay." I said as he began dragging me away. "Bye," I said to the brothers, who looked dumbstruck.

"Hang on," I said to Derek as he all but ran out the hotel doors. "How come we have to go so fast? Would you let go of me, please?"

He dropped my arm and began walking again.

"We're late, remember?" he asked.

"But we could just go into any of these hotels. We still have five minutes, that's enough to get a room. I just don't understand why we had to leave so suddenly."

"I didn't like the way those boys were looking at you."

"Derek, you're a werewolf. If they tried anything, I'm pretty sure we could handle it."

He looked away, muttering. "I still didn't like the way they looked at you."

I felt that same unexplainable something flare inside of me. I pointed at a hotel, not really bothering to look at it. "That one's fine, right?"

We headed towards the hotel. At the counter, Derek didn't even bother asking how much it was. It didn't look that good of quality, but not dirty either. He flipped out two tens on the desk, and handed them to the woman.

There was somewhat of a conversation, but I wasn't really paying a lot of attention to it. I was much too tired.

Derek handed the keys to me. "You go get into the room, I'll go wait for Simon and Tori."

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" I asked. "What if something happens?"

He smirked at me. "I'm a werewolf, remember? If someone tries something, I'm pretty sure I could handle it." he said, repeating my words from earlier.

Seeing his point, I nodded and started down the hall.

I looked up and was surprised to see myself in the room. I didn't even remember opening the door. Just shows how tired I am.

It was surprisingly cozy. And neutral, I added as I looked over the various shades of light browns. There was a couch, a small black and white TV, a bathroom, and…only one bed.

I looked at the couch, and knew that there was no way Derek was going to fit on it, he was much too tall. Guess Derek gets the floor tonight.

That leaves the bed for me and Tori. I shuddered a little at that thought. In the past week I had discovered, much to my ire, that the tall supernatural thrashed in her sleep. And since the girls always got the bed, I was always stuck half awake, looking at the roof as she tossed and turned. One of these days, I swear I'm gonna kick her right off the edge of the bed.

I sat down on the couch and searched for the remote, but quickly gave up, instead walking to the TV and manually turning it on. As the picture flickered to monochromatic life, I resumed my previous position on the left side of the couch. The show that was on was an old sitcom that I used to watch on weekends with my friends back in normal-ville.

I rubbed my head as the fake laughter poured from the TV speakers for the fiftieth time since the show had started. I can see that this show had been the wrong choice. My head hurt from all the canned laughter. I thought about getting up to switch the channel, but my headache said otherwise. I curled up into a small ball and put my head on the arm of the sofa, closing my eyes. The last thing I thought about was the look on indescribable Derek's face as he drug me away from the brothers.

Why did he look like that? What was he feeling? My half awake brain chugged along, looking for answers to these questions.

Then, a word came cutting through all the others, forcing itself inside my head.

_Protective. _

………………………………_.......................................... ………………………………................................._

_After a dreamless sleep, I cracked an eye open. If my headache was bad before, it was terrible now. I felt worse now than I did before. I'm getting sick, I think. _

_I opened my eye a little more, looking at the TV. The News was on. I felt movement next to me, and my eyes shot up. Green eyes turned down to me, and I closed my eyes before he could see me looking at him. I breathed a silent sigh of relief._

_I hadn't moved yet. Derek probably didn't even know I was awake. _

_I was about to sit up and make my presence known, when I heard a name. _

"…_Lauren Saunders…" _

_My heart beat started up erratically. Derek was glancing at me to see if I was awake, hastily reaching for the remote. If I got up, he would probably change the channel. I worked to slow my breathing._

_Derek, thinking I was still asleep, put the remote back in it's place next to him, opposite me. I strained to hear. The reporter had an southern accent, and I could hardly make out any of her words. _

"…_Doctor at local hospital, single…" _

_With Derek's werewolf hearing, he probably wouldn't need to turn it up any louder. I glanced at him. His tall frame was folded awkwardly on the couch, and he was attentively watching the TV. I realized that his shirt was half open, revealing a very toned chest. I blushed, looking away. _

_I shouldn't be thinking about these things now! Not when I should be thinking about Aunt Lauren!_

_But that didn't stop me from sneaking one more glance. The reporter continued twanging about Aunt Lauren's relatives and unimportant things. _

"_Found dead today in the forest left of town, multiple gunshots to stomach and chest." _

_A mess of words and sounds exploded in my mind, none of them making any sense._

_No. No, this isn't happening. _

_But it was. _

"_Shit," Derek swore softly, putting his head in his hands. _

_They showed a picture of her with my mom and me, on my second birthday. And then something inside of me broke._

_I felt myself rising. I felt my legs moving me towards the door. I felt myself open it. I felt myself run. I heard Derek calling to me. _

_No, no, no, no, no._

_I ran out of the doors of the hotel, and heard Derek's steps behind me. _

"_CHLOE!" he yelled. _

_I stopped at the edge of the street, falling on my knees. "WHY?" I screamed at the sky. "Why do you have to take everything from me?"_

_Derek got to me first. He stood awkwardly next to me. He opened his mouth to say something. _

"_Don't you dare say that everything's going to be okay." I said, following it up with a growl. _

"_That's not what I was going to say." he said quietly. _

"_Well, go on then. What were you going to say?" _

_A pause, while Derek thought._

"_I don't know. I don't know what I can say that will make this better." _

"_That's because this won't get better." I snarled, scratching the sidewalk._

_We stood in a pregnant silence. _

"_Yes it will, Chloe. This will get better, I promise." he said, an unreadable look in his eyes._

_I didn't know if he was talking about Aunt Lauren or the mess that is my life, and at that point, I didn't much care. My mood turned murderous. I got up, and started banging my fists against his broad chest. He just stood there and took it. All my anger at everything that I'd been keeping bottled up inside came pouring out at once. Derek was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

"_You idiot!" I yelled, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. "At least there's the possibility of your dad still being alive! He isn't confirmed dead, is he? And Simon! You have Simon! You don't know how good you have it! I don't even HAVE a family anymore! I don't even have a family…" _

_I trailed off, breaking down into sobs. My hits got less and less strong- not that they were that strong to begin with- and then I pushed myself against his chest, feeling his strong arms wrap themselves around me. _

_I sobbed openly now. Through my blurry vision, I saw two blobs standing a little ways away, and guessed that Simon and Tori were giving me some space. _

_When my sobs slowed to hiccups, Derek whispered in my ear. "You're wrong." he said, and my knees felt weak. "You do have a family."_

_He didn't have to explain who that family was. I already knew. I smiled at Simon and Tori, before gently pushing Derek away so I could look at him. _

_I smirked. "Let's go." I said, nodding to the hotel doors. _

_He grunted, back to his normal self. But he was changed in my eyes forever. I grabbed his hand as we walked into the doors of the hotel._

………………………………_............................................................................................................................_

_Okaaaaaaay then it's over now. Oh god. That got really outta hand at the end. I think I'm gonna get a few flames on this one maybe. _

_Reason 1: Chloe was OOC._

_Reason 2: it just felt rushed. _

_I was even too tired to end with a witty comment or touching dialogue like I usually do! _

_Please don't hate me. _

_It's just kinda…blah with me right now. I'm lacking inspiration. Or that just might be the all-nighter I pulled last night XD!_

_Derek: I have A question: why am I still here?_

_Serenity: 'Cuz I kidnapped you._

_Derek: …you are crazy._

_Serenity: I get that a lot. _

_Remember! Give me some suggestions for one-shots! I'll do them!_

_Thanks for listening to my insanity._

_-Serenity_


End file.
